leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jax/Background
Lore |gender = Male |race = Unknown |birthplace = |residence = |occupation = Mercenary |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Gragas |rivals = Fiora |related=}} Lore= It is seldom the case where a champion is defined by his actions after joining the League of Legends rather than before. Such is the case with Jax, for whom the argument could be made that he is the most prolific tournament fighter currently at the Institute of War. Before joining the League, Jax was an unremarkable soldier-for-hire. For reasons known only to the former leader of the League, High Councilor Reginald Ashram, Jax was put on the top of the list of candidates to receive a League Judgment - the interview process that either accepts or rejects a prospective champion. His Judgment was the quickest in League history, where the Doors of Acceptance glowed and slowly swung open as soon as it began. Jax faced no recorded Observation or Reflection during his Judgment. Jax proved himself to be an immediate terror in the Fields of Justice. The self-proclaimed Armsmaster of the League rattled off a streak of consecutive wins that to this day has not been matched. A number of summoners in the League grew concerned that the perceived objectivity of the League of Legends would be questioned by the presence of an unknown fighter who was unbeatable. For this reason, the new leader of the League (following Reginald Ashram's disappearance), High Councilor Heyward Relivash, created special restrictions for Jax to fight under. This was something the League had never done before, and something which has never been done since. The burly fighter responded by imposing his own special conditions; as a means of protest, he permitted himself to fight using only a brass lamppost. Neither the League's sanctions nor his own has affected his winning ways. The League has since rescinded its sanctions, but Jax has not; he fights and fights well with his trusty brass lamppost. }} |-|Beta Lore= The most prolific tournament fighter at the Institute of War, the self-proclaimed "Grandmaster at Arms" rattled off a streak of consecutive wins 152 long. No one had ever achieved even half of that number before, but what made it even more remarkable was that he did so while fighting only 152 matches. Concerned the peace accords that ended the Rune Wars would be threatened by a fighter who was unbeatable in the arena, the League hastily banned Jax from the arena all together. But in the spirit of the Institute, the League eventually relented, stating that a champion’s skill was no reason to remove a realm’s access to the governing powers of the tournaments. Jax was reinstated, but with one rule: He is only allowed to fight with weapons the League deems suitable. For now, that list includes a lamppost, a chicken’s foot, a spatula, and a fishing rod. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * ;While using * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"Who wants a piece of the champ?" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Imagine if I had a real weapon!" Development * Jax was designed by Ezreal and reworked by FeralPony. Jax concept.jpg|Jax Concept Jax OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Jax OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Splash Art Jax TheMightySkin old.jpg|1st The Mighty Jax Jax VandalSkin old.jpg|1st Vandal Jax Jax AnglerSkin old.jpg|1st Angler Jax Jax PAXSkin old.jpg|1st PAX Jax Jax_New_Dawn_concept_1.png|Jax (New Dawn) model concept New_Dawn_screenshot_9.jpg|Jax (New Dawn) Previous Abilities Nemesis Jax Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Terrify Your Archenemies with Nemesis Jax There are times when a champion’s intimidating visage is so bloodcurdling that his icy stare can leave an enemy quaking in his Boots of Speed. If you’ve been on the lookout for a truly threatening take on the Grandmaster at Arms, you’ll be pleased to know that Nemesis Jax is armed and ready to leap into the fray. With an imposing new model that sports a steel mask, flowing cape and wicked-looking mace, this is one champion your enemies won’t want to face top lane. Jax_Nemesis_Screenshots.jpg|Nemesis Jax screenshots Patch history . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 325. V1.0.0.143: * ** Dodge component now works properly against . V1.0.0.140b: * ** Damage reduced to 40/75/110/145/180 from 40/85/130/175/220. V1.0.0.139: * ** Fixed a bug where it was stunning through spell shields. V1.0.0.138: * ** Passive damage proc stacks increase even if Jax's attack misses or is dodged. V1.0.0.136: * Stats ** Health per level increased to 98 from 88. * ** Area of effect radius increased to 375 from 350. * New Active ** Active: Jax gains 25/35/45 (+30% of bonus attack damage) armor and 25/35/45 (+20% of ability power) magic resist for 8 seconds. ** Cost: 100 mana ** Cooldown: 80 seconds V1.0.0.135: * ** Fixed a bug where the passive attack canceled if the buff ran out during the attack animation. V1.0.0.133: * Stats ** Mana regen per 5 per level increased to 0.7 from 0.45. * ** Fixed a bug where its cooldown was higher than stated at earlier ranks. * ** Dodge duration increased to 2 seconds from 1.5. ** Now additionally reduces the damage from area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. ** It can now be activated again after 1 second to end the effect early. ** Damage changed to 50/75/100/125/150 (+0.5 bonus attack damage) from 40/70/100/130/160 (+0.8 bonus attack damage). ** Now deals 20% increased damage for each attack dodged (up to a maximum of 100% increased damage) instead of 10/15/20/25/30 bonus damage per dodge. ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 22/20/18/16/14. * ** Duration increased to 8 seconds from 6. V1.0.0.132: Remake * General ** Added an animation to Jax's joke. * Stats ** Base health increased to 551 from 506. ** Health per level increased to 88 from 83. ** Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3.2. * (Innate) remade ** Every time Jax attacks an enemy, he gains 4-14% increased attack speed (stacks up to 6 times). * (Q) ** Cooldown changed to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds from 13/11/9/7/5. ** Damage changed to 70/110/150/190/230 (+1.0 bonus attack damage) (0.6 ability power) from 20/45/70/95/120 (+1.0 total attack damage) (0.7 ability power). * (W) ** Cooldown reduced to 7/6/5/4/3 seconds from 9/8/7/6/5. ** Damage changed to 40/85/130/175/220 from 60/95/130/165/200. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. ** Mana cost increased to 30 from 20. * (E) remade ** Jax dodges all incoming basic attacks for 1.5 seconds. At the end of the effect, Jax deals 40/70/100/130/160 (+0.8 bonus attack damage) physical damage and stuns nearby enemies for 1 second. This spell deals an additional 10/15/20/25/30 damage for each attack dodged. * (Ultimate) remade ** Passive: Every third consecutive attack deals an additional 100/160/220 (+0.7 ability power) magic damage. ** Active: Jax gains ability power equal to 25/45/65 (+ 20% of his ability power) and attack damage equal to 25/45/65 (+20% of his bonus attack damage) for 6 seconds. V1.0.0.124: * ** Base damage reduced to 20/45/70/95/120 from 35/60/85/110/135. * ** Base damage reduced to 60/95/130/165/200 from 75/110/135/180/215. ** Now breaks spell shields. V1.0.0.123: * General ** Fixed a bug where Jax's attacks could not be dodged. * ** Jax will now attempt to attack the target after casting if it is an enemy champion. V1.0.0.122: * ** Base damage reduced to 35/60/85/110/135 from 50/75/100/125/150. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 100% from 70%. V1.0.0.121: * ** Can now target wards again, but will now reveal wards for two seconds when used in this manner. V1.0.0.120: * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 70% from 100%. ** Can no longer be cast on wards. V1.0.0.118: * ** No longer locks Jax, allowing him to cast spells while leaping. V1.0.0.114: * ** Now prefers to target enemies over allies when your cursor overlaps both. V1.0.0.111: * General ** Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.110: * General ** Fixed a bug where in some instances Jax would lose health while leveling. V1.0.0.109: * ** Cooldown reduced to 13/11/9/7/5 seconds from 17/14/11/8/5. * ** Now shows a brighter particle when Jax has recently dodged an attack and Counter Strike is ready. V1.0.0.104: * ** Now properly procs . V1.0.0.103: * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Tooltip updated to show health gained from each source dynamically. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. ** Cast time reduced by 20%. ** Travel speed increased by 20%. * ** Base damage increased to 75/110/145/180/215 from 40/60/80/100/120. ** Ability power and attack damage ratios increased to 0.4 from 0.2. ** Cooldown increased to 9/8/7/6/5 seconds from 5 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 35. ** Tooltip corrected to accurately state it deals magic damage. ** Fixed bugs where incorrectly did less damage when used at the same time as or each third strike. ** Now only deals damage to a single target rather than to an area of effect. ** Now resets Jax’s autoattack timer when cast. * ** Base damage increased to 80/110/140/170/200 from 80/100/120/140/160. * ** New Active: Grants 20/35/50 + Jax's dodge percent in bonus magic resistance for 5/6.5/8 seconds upon activation. ** Cost: 80 mana ** Cooldown: 60 seconds ** Buff icon now dynamically shows Jax's number of stacks. ** Tooltip correctly indicates that Jax gains up to 10 stacks of . V1.0.0.101: * ** Now has a buff showing the duration of the effect. V1.0.0.94(b): * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 83 from 86. ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. V1.0.0.94: * ** Cooldown changed to 5 seconds at all ranks from 7/6/5/4/3 seconds. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where Jax was being healed when he received bonus damage (from , , etc.). * ** Fixed a bug where Jax could target himself. V1.0.0.83: * Stats ** Base armor per level reduced to 3.2 from 4. * ** Attack damage to health conversion reduced to 3 from 4. * ** Is no longer castable while immobilized. * ** Fixed a minor tooltip typo. V1.0.0.82: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.8. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.0. V1.0.0.81: * General ** New "Selection" quote in PVP.net. V1.0.0.79: * ** Health bonus reduced to 4 health per attack damage and 2 health per ability power. * ** Base damage reduced to 40/60/80/100/120 from 45/65/85/105/125. ** Now gains 20% of attack damage and ability power as bonus damage. V1.0.0.75: * Stats ** Base mana increased to 235 from 215. ** Mana per level increased to 35 from 30. * remade ** Jax's prowess with weapons and armor increase his fortitude as he gains equipment. ** Jax gains 5 health per point of attack damage received from items. ** Jax gains 3 health per point of ability power received from items. * ** Can now target allies. * remade ** Jax instantly charges his weapon with energy, causing him to deal 45/65/85/105/125 damage to all enemies nearby on his next attack. ** As there is no longer a charge-up time, cooldown increased to 7/6/5/4/3 from 1 second at all ranks. ** Changed mana cost to 35 at all ranks from 40/35/30/25/20. V1.0.0.72: * ** Fixed an issue that was causing the damage to fail sometimes when interacting with targets in brush. V1.0.0.63: * ** Improved responsiveness: you can now move much sooner after striking (but not attack). V1.0.0.61: * General ** Ability keys rearranged: is now Q, is now W. * ** Cooldown reduced to 17/14/11/8/5 seconds from 21/17/13/9/5. * ** Cleave increased to 60% from 50%. ** Duration to power up reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Damage per second increased to 25/35/45/55/65 from 20/25/30/35/40. V0.9.22.16: * ** Can no longer crit. ** Fixed an issue causing it to not proc. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. ** Dodge reduced to 10/12/14/16/18% from 10/12.5/15/17.5/20%. ** Cooldown increased to 4.5 seconds from 4. * ** Attack speed per level reduced to 6/10/14% from 8/12/16%. V0.9.22.15: * ** Bonus damage increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** Now gives Jax a slight speed boost upon landing. * ** Dodge increased to 10/12.5/15/17.5/20% from 8/11/14/17/20%. * ** Damage reduced to 140/170/210. ** Reduced hits to proc to 3 from 4. ** Can now be held across targets for up to 2.5 seconds. V0.9.22.7: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 315. V0.8.22.115: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ** Health per level increased to 86 from 78. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Duration of dodge proc increased to 7 seconds from 4. July 10, 2009 Patch: * ** Now increases damage on a per level basis instead of cleave percent. * ** No longer causes double hits. * ** Fixed a bug with this skill interacting with monsters. June 12, 2009 Patch: * ** Ability power ratio increased to 1 from 0.5. * ** Now properly shows that it has an ability power ratio of 1. May 15, 2009 Patch: * ** Bonus damage modified to 15% from 10/15/20/25%. * : ** No longer triggers item effects like , , and (since its cooldown > 1 sec). April 11, 2009 Patch: * ** Empower damage can no longer crit. ** Bug fix: it no longer lasts longer than it should. * ** Mana cost increased to 65 from 50. ** Cooldown increased to 22/18/14/10/6 seconds from 21/17/13/9/5. * ** Dodge chance reduced to 8/11/14/17/20% from 8/12/16/20/24%. ** Mana cost increased to 60 from 50. * ** No longer gives Jax additional speed upon striking buildings. ** Changed to Passive from Active. ** Damage reduced to 150/200/250 from 150/225/300. Alpha Week 7: * General ** Fixed tooltip errors. ** Removed excess Dodge messages. * ** Now has a particle effect. }} References cs:Jax/Příběh de:Jax/Background fr:Jax/Historique pl:Jax/historia sk:Jax/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent